1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for proximity sensing in an interactive display and a method of processing a proximity sensing image, which may control a three-dimensional (3D) User Interface (UI) using proximity sensing or touch, or both.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a representative User Interface (UI) for interaction between a human being and a computer, a keyboard, a mouse, a touch panel, and the like may be used. For example, in a case of a touch technology used in a touch panel, a user may need to touch the screen to manipulate a UI. Such frequent and continuous touching of the touch panel may result in damage or wear and tear to the screen of the touch panel or user dissatisfaction due to unsanitary conditions arising from such direct contact with the touch panel.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an intuitive interfacing technology where the interaction between the human being and the computer is enhanced to improve user convenience.